The present invention relates to a cartridge for a magnetic disc assembly.
To facilitate the handling and storage of magnetic disc memories such as used in data processing systems, cartridges have been provided for enclosing the actual magnetic disc or discs to protect the surfaces of the discs from human contact and/or airborn contaminants. Such cartridges have included top and bottom covers and an inside cover facing the bottom cover. A handle on the top cover is employed to release the bottom cover for exposing the inside cover (and portions of the magnetic discs surface through openings in a side wall of the top cover) when it is desired to place the assembly on the drive unit of a data processing system. While various elements of the cartridge assembly have heretofore been formed from a molded synthetic plastic material, previous cartridge designs have necessitated the incorporation of various metallic parts which render the cartridge both more expensive in terms of materials and more difficult to manufacture and assemble. Additionally, the cartridge handle and the related mechanism for releasing the bottom cover have been quite complicated, thereby increasing both manufacturing cost and the potential for malfunction.
In view of the foregoing, it is a principle object of the present invention to provide an improved disc cartridge which simplifies, and renders less expensive, the manufacture and assembly of the cartridge and which is adapted for a more extensive use of molded plastic parts.